


Natural

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: After Tony realized that Bucky wasn't the right person to blame for the death of his parents, he and Bucky got a lot closer. Then, Tony accidentally gets too close, and makes a discovery.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> All russian comes from google translate, so take it with a grain of salt.

The first time Tony realized that he liked Bucky better than a friend was after he had just came down to Tony's lab to look at designs for a new arm. He was taking measurements, and it lead to Tony being in some compromising positions. After he had taken the last measurement, he looked up to find he was practically laying on Bucky's lap. He jumped off like he had been electrocuted, and mumbled out an apology, his face a fiery shade of red. Internally, he wondered why he was reacting so strongly. He had done a lot more with a lot less intention before, why had lying across the lap of a man who had killed both his parents given him such a strong reaction? 

"Sorry, красивый. I didn't mind," Bucky had responded with a confident tone, but Tony knew that the tone was just to hide his embarrassment. _Wait,_ He thought. _When did I get to know Bucky so well?_ Slowly, the words registered in his mind, and he faintly blushed. _Beautiful? Has he looked in a mirror lately?_ He pulled himself together just in time to catch Bucky walking out of the lab. "I'll just...go. Don't want to disrupt the genius, do I?" Bucky chuckled.

"Bye, котенок," Tony smirked as the other froze momentarily, and then continued on as if nothing had happened.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Bucky groaned as he sank down into a seat in the rouge's shared kitchen.

"дерьмо."

"What happened? Did Stark say something? Do I need to talk to him?" Steve asked, getting up.

"Chill, Cap. I'm sure that Buck here just realized that Stark has a cru-" Sam teased, getting cut off by Bucky slamming his non-metal hand over his mouth. Sam glared at Bucky, and then his eyes lit up.

"Gross! Did you seriously lick my hand?" Bucky complained, forgetting entirely why he was upset in the first place. Well, almost entirely. He shot up, and marched to the gym. Hopefully, if he spent his brain power on exercising, his thoughts wouldn't wander to the rather handsome billionaire genius working in the lab above. He was only half an hour into his routine, when he heard someone walk into the gym. The footsteps were rather quiet, like they were trying to mask their presence, so he assumed it would be Natalia. He was pleasantly surprised when Tony walked into the gym. A gym that had designated to the rouge's, and would require going through "their" floor.

"I see you're putting that arm to good use, Terminator. What got you so worked up? не знал, что я говорю по русски?" He teased. 

"Where did you learn?" Bucky asked, focusing his energy on the punching bag in front of him.

"Well, котенок, when you're the son of Howard Stark, the world expects you to be a genius from a young age. I guess that includes being expected to know dozens of languages," He grimaced at the mention of his father. "So, yeah, I had to learn Russian, Italian, Japanese, and French. But enough about my traumatic childhood, давай поболтаем."


End file.
